Plan Sexe
by Alounet
Summary: Sacha retrouve Régis au centre Pokemon. Régis lui veut oublier son dernier mec. Pour oublier, rien de mieux que le sexe ! Slash Régis/Sacha


**Titre** : Plan Sexe

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Sacha/Régis

**Avertissements** : Cette relation parle de slash !

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à celui ou celle ayant créé ce magnifique anime :)_

**Notes**_ : Ce défi provient de Sokadens, qui voulait me lancer sur du fandom Pokemon (que j'avais par le passé déjà légèrement exploré). Avec un Sacha très naif, comme beaucoup de héros, un Régis provocateur et Une Ondine confidente ! Avec comme autre couple Jenny et l'infirmière Joëlle. _

_Les phrases, mots et autres trucs obligatoires sont en gras et italique. En plus de ça, la coquine m'a demandé du lemon assez hard... Pourquoi tout le monde veut du lemon, on se le demande hein ? :p et le second couple devait se faire surprendre par l'un des personnages principaux..._

_J'espère m'en sortir honorablement avec cette histoire, dédicace à Sokadens et merci !_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO**

Ils s'étaient tous arrêté dans _**l'hôpital**_ le plus proche afin de soigner Pikachu, encore secoué suite à sa dernière confrontation d'avec la Team Rocket. Quand on parle d'hôpital, c'est naturellement dans le centre Pokémon le plus proche que le trio se retrouva très rapidement.

L'infirmière Joëlle s'occupa rapidement du petit patient tandis que l'agent Jenny se mobilisa pour prendre la déposition des adolescents. L'agent de police en avait plus qu'assez des agressions de la Team Rocket est espérait sincèrement qu'elles se stopperaient rapidement.

-Je vais réserver des chambres pour la nuit, annonça Pierre. Tiens, ou est passée l'infirmière Joëlle ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Ondine. Je vais la retrouver, elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Vous deux, ne bougez pas de là !

La rouquine abandonna ses deux compagnons et s'aventura dans le centre Pokémon à la recherche de l'infirmière.

Pierre et Sacha se laissèrent tomber dans un _**canapé**_, tandis que le jeune brun s'inquiétait toujours pour Pikachu. La petite souris électrique se faisait soigner par les Leveinard et était hors de danger, mais le jeune dresseur avait toujours cette tendance à s'inquiéter outre mesure.

-Ca n'est pas Régis Chêne qui vient d'entrer à l'instant ?

Sacha leva les yeux pour regarder dans la direction que lui indiquait son camarade. C'était bien Régis, son grand rival, qui se tenait là, un _**téléphone**_ à la main. L'adolescent, vêtu d'un sublime _**costard**_, s'énervait contre la personne à l'autre bout du _**téléphone**_ puis il raccrocha agacé.

Reprenant ses esprits, il vit Sacha et Pierre sur le canapé. La mine réjouit, le dresseur du Bourg Palette décida de passer ses nerfs sur son jeune voisin.

De son côté, Ondine parcourait le centre Pokémon à la recherche de l'infirmière Joëlle. Elle arriva près d'une remise ou se stockaient différents médicaments. Etant l'un des seuls endroits ou l'adolescente n'avait pas cherché, elle s'en approcha et se figea lorsqu'elle entendit quelques gémissements.

Les gémissements ne semblaient pas indiquer que quelqu'un souffrait, bien au contraire. L'adolescente aurait parié que la femme à l'intérieur prenait du plaisir. Plus curieuse que jamais, Ondine attrapa un siège dans le couloir, le plaça près de la salle de stockage et grimpa dessus.

Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre haute ce qui se déroulait dans cette pièce et sa surprise fut totale. L'infirmière Joëlle, assise sur une table à côté d'un sac regroupant de grands _**pots**_, était celle qui gémissait. Entre ses jambes, la langue de l'agent Jenny lui infligeait un traitement des plus érotiques.

En plus de titiller son intimité avec sa langue, l'agent Jenny caressait sans équivoque possible la poitrine de l'infirmière. Surprise et déstabilisée, Ondine trébucha sur le sol, tombant à la renverse. Le bruit provoqué inquiéta les deux femmes à l'intérieur du stock et elle en sortirent en trombe pour découvrir une Ondine qui s'enfuyait déjà en courant.

Lorsque la jeune fille revint dans le hall, un tout autre spectacle l'attendait. Une querelle infantile entre Sacha et son grand rival, Régis.

-Tes _**chaussettes**_ sentent le _**fromage**_ dégueulasse !

Régis éclata de rire face à cette nouvelle insulte du jeune brun. Il était vraiment resté un gamin dans sa tête.

-Ca te ferait plaisir de sentir mes chaussettes pourtant, pas vrai ? Ca te ferait bander non ?

Le jeune brun devint rouge comme une tomate. Il ne lui arrivait jamais d'aborder un tel sujet. Avec Ondine et Pierre, leurs discussions étaient toujours très chastes. Et lorsqu'Ondine, essoufflée, interrompit la conversation, ses oreilles menacèrent d'exploser :

-Je viens de surprendre... l'infirmière Joëlle et l'agent Jenny en plein ébat sexuel... Dans la réserve !

Mais c'est Pierre qui le premier eut une réaction. Excité comme une puce, le dresseur planta ses amis dans le hall et s'en alla dans la direction d'ou venait Ondine. Celle-ci cria :

-Pierre revient ici tout de suite espèce de pervers !

Mais l'autre garçon s'était déjà enfui.

-Deux femmes peuvent coucher ensemble ? demanda naïvement Sacha.

-Tout comme deux hommes le peuvent aussi, répondit Ondine lasse de la bêtise de son meilleur ami.

-Le petit Sacha a encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de devenir un homme, se moqua Régis.

-Oh parce que toi peut-être que tu es déjà sorti avec un gars ?

Régis se renferma sur lui même. Il semblait piqué au vif, presque vexé. Il se contenta de répondre :

-C'est avec mon mec que je viens de rompre au téléphone y'a 10 minutes si tu veux tout savoir.

Régis tourna les talons, laissant les deux autres adolescents sur les fesses. Comme ça Régis était lui même homosexuel ?

-Bravo Sacha ! Niveau tact et élégance, tu es le champion !

-Mais comment je pouvais savoir moi ? se défendit le jeune homme très mal à l'aise.

-Va le voir et excuse toi. Moi, je m'occupe de Pierre et de réserver nos chambres !

La jeune fille embarqua son Togépi et s'éloigna, laissant Sacha seul dans le hall. Le jeune homme décida d'obéir à sa meilleure amie et il chercha après Régis. Il retrouva quelques instants plus tard le jeune homme entrant dans sa chambre.

Hésitant à plusieurs reprises, Sacha se décida tout de même à frapper à la porte. Régis vint lui ouvrir tout en détachant sa cravate et en ouvrant sa chemise :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-M'excuser, répondit Sacha. Je savais pas pour ton amoureux et...

Régis laissa échapper un léger rictus. Comment Sacha pouvait-il encore employer le mot amoureux ?

-On est bien mieux tout seul pas vrai ? rétorqua le rival de Sacha.

Régis s'éloigna de la porte, rentrant dans sa chambre et se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il attrapa un verre posé sur sa table de chevet. Sacha osa entrer à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il regarda rapidement la chambre.

La valise de Régis était ouverte n'importe comment, laissant apparaître un flacon de _**pilules**_, un _**ballon**_ de plage dégonflé et un _**coupe-ongle**_.

-Tu bois de l'alcool ? s'étonna Sacha.

-Ouais. Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas l'âge, lui fit simplement remarquer le brun.

-Tu veux goûter ?

Régis lui tendit son verre. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, Sacha attrapa le verre et en bug une longue gorgée d'un coup sec. Régis se moqua :

-Fais attention tu vas te brûler.

Sacha se mit à tousser, recrachant quelques goûtes de ce liquide qu'il détestait déjà et rendit le verre à Régis. Ce dernier posa son verre sur la table de chevet et déboutonna sa chemise, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu dans son lit.

-T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

-Euh... Non, avoua l'autre adolescent.

-Tu veux que j'te montre ?

Sacha écarquilla les yeux devant cette étrange proposition. Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant si une blague ne se préparait pas contre lui, mais visiblement non.

-Tu veux m'embrasser ?

-Allez viens.

Régis attrapa la main de son rival et le fit basculer dans son lit contre lui. Bien que surpris, Sacha se laissa faire. Régis passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et lui retira sa casquette qu'il balança dans la pièce. Ses mains se dispersèrent dans ses cheveux tout en lui rapprochant son visage.

-Tu sens bon, souffla Régis en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Sacha.

Ce dernier, complètement figé, se laissa faire. Il goûta pour la première fois à des lèvres humides. Plus étonnant encore, alors qu'il se serait imaginé un premier baiser avec une fille, c'est avec un garçon qu'il le partageait.

Régis était doué. Sa langue experte chatouillait celle de Sacha. Ses mains glissaient le long de son corps, se faisant plus aventureuse et plus douces. Régis débarrassa l'autre garçon de sa veste puis bientôt de son t-shirt, le mettant torse nu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je prends du bon temps.

Continuant d'embrasser son rival, Régis le fit basculer dans son lit, déboutonnant son jean et lui retirant son pantalon. Lui même se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son pantalon de costume.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent en boxer. Le petit fils du professeur Chêne regretta de ne pas avoir amené _**d'huile**_ avec lui, il aurait pus se faire prodiguer un massage de la part de l'autre garçon.

-Régis, ça va trop vite pour moi... souffla Sacha entre deux baisers de l'autre garçon sur son cou. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que t'as beau être un casse pied de première, t'es mignon dans ton genre, rétorqua Régis en l'embrassant sauvagement dans le cou tout en frottant son érection sur celle de Sacha.

Ce dernier avait lui aussi son membre bien tendu. Bien qu'encore caché par son caleçon, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Les caresses et les baisers de Régis l'excitèrent comme jamais.

-Mais, on peut pas faire ça. On doit le faire quand on est amoureux non ?

Sacha cherchait une excuse valable pour se soustraire à ce plaisir intense, mais Régis ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa l'érection de l'autre garçon par dessus son caleçon :

-Ta queue me dit que t'es amoureux. Moi ça me suffit.

Il caressa l'engin par dessus le tissu, provoquant de terribles grimaces au brun. N'y tenant plus, Régis utilisa ses dents pour descendre le caleçon blanc de son rival et le dévêtir complètement. Son sexe tendu frappa son visage. Il était beau. Régis réalisa qu'il était mieux membré que Sacha, mais peu importe, il allait de toute manière jouer les actifs dans ce coup d'un soir.

-T'aime ça quand j'te branle ?

Régis caressait le sexe de son amant. Celui-ci secoua la tête, n'osant pas répondre pleinement. Mais oui, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Sacha posa ses mains timidement sur le caleçon de Régis et le lui retira. Le sexe en érection qui en sortit était impressionnant, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le jeune brun.

-Touche le.

Sacha obéissait. Il prit le sexe en question dans ses mains et le caressa de la même manière que Régis pouvait caresser le sien. Mais très impatient, le roux obligea Sacha à s'approcher d'avantage et à ouvrir la bouche.

-Allez, c'est comme sucer un bonbon tu verras, ça va te plaire.

Faisant confiance à son amant, Sacha ouvrit ses lèvres et laissa le gland rosée les lui toucher. Il sortit sa langue, goutant pleinement à ce nouveau "bonbon". Ca n'était pas mauvais. Il était certes maladroit, Régis l'obligeant à l'avaler complètement ce qui était humainement impossible. Mais c'était bon. Après avoir manqué de s'étrangler deux-trois fois, il s'habitua et apprécia déguster cet engin.

-Tu te débrouille bien pour un débutant.

Régis retira son sexe, à la surprise de Sacha.

-Pourquoi tu te retires si t'aime bien ?

-J'suis pas un putain d'égoiste. Toi aussi tu dois en profiter.

L'adolescent plongea sa tête vers l'entre jambe du brun et lui offrit sa première fellation. Sacha se montrait bien plus bruyant que l'autre, gémissant et hurlant pratiquement son plaisir. Le fait qu'il soit aussi démonstratif excita d'avantage Régis. Ce dernier aimait faire couiner ses amants. Il léchait et dévorait la "virilité" de son amant. Le fait qu'il soit moins grand que le sien lui permettait de le prendre complètement en bouche. Lorsqu'il le sentit se contracter, il comprit que Sacha allait jouir.

Il retira sa bouche juste à temps, de longs jets de sperme atterrissant sur le torse du brun et sur le visage de Régis.

-J'suis désolé, murmura Sacha.

-La prochaine fois je prendrais un _**casque**_, se moqua Régis en revenant vers lui pour l'embrasser pleinement.

Lorsque Régis mit fin au baiser, Sacha demanda timidement :

-La prochaine fois ?

-Oublie. Ferme les yeux okay ?

Sacha exécuta les ordres de son rival. Ce dernier dirigea sa langue à nouveau vers l'entre jambe du brun mais il lui souleva les jambes afin d'atteindre son autre intimité : son anus. Sa langue titilla sa rondelle afin de le préparer au mieux pour recevoir son sexe entre les fesses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sacha inquiet.

-Je vais te faire l'amour mon coco.

Lorsqu'il l'eut suffisamment dilaté, il entra un doigt, puis un second à l'intérieur afin de s'assurer qu'ils puissent y entrer comme dans du beurre. Cette caresse anale fit rougir le plus jeune.

-Grimpe !

Régis s'était levé, obligeant Sacha à en faire de même. Il lui demanda de venir dans ses bras, ce que Sacha fit. Une fois collé l'un contre l'autre, Régis plaça son gland près de l'anus de Sacha et il le pénétra totalement.

Dans les bras de Régis, Sacha faisait face au visage de son amant. Régis pouvait clairement voir la souffrance - bientôt remplacée par le plaisir - se lire sur le visage du brun. Il le pénétra ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir, Régis reposa Sacha dans le lit et présenta son sexe près de son visage. Il se masturba pour jouir sur le brun et l'inonder de son sperme.

Quelques goutes vinrent se coller sur les lèvres de Sacha et ce dernier ne trouva pas le goût si dégoutant.

-T'es un vrai mec maintenant, annonça Régis en attrapant sa serviette dans sa valise.

-Ou tu vas ?

-Prendre une douche. Rhabille toi et rejoint tes potes.

Sacha était recroquevillé sur lui même dans le lit de Régis. Il ne bougeait pas. Devant son attitude, Régis s'agaça et s'approcha de lui :

-J'te promets pas la lune okay ? Mais si tu veux, quand on se croisera on remettra ça d'accord ?

Cette promesse suffisait à Sacha. Il embrassa Régis et le laissa prendre sa douche. Sacha allait devenir le plan sexe régulier de Régis et ça ne lui posait pas de problème.


End file.
